


Apollo and his flashbacks

by Bears8



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Apollo is done with Zeus, Bottom! Percy, Do not steal my work or I will turn this into Judge Judy shit, Fluff, M/M, Percy's tired, Smut, Top! Apollo, apollo - Freeform, im a horrible smut writer, mentions mpreg, percy and Apollo have a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bears8/pseuds/Bears8
Summary: Apollo is stuck at meeting, all he really wants to do it go home to his wife and child. So he spits out an amazing haiku.
Relationships: Apollo/Percy Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Apollo and his flashbacks

3rd pov:

Percy was laying across the couch raising his baby above his head every few seconds, and blow on her stomach, every time he would stop she would just stare at him waiting for him to do it again. Percy and his husband named their daughter, Oriana, it meant the first sunlight.

Apollo was at an "important" meeting, which usually meant Zeus just wanting to show everyone that he was the king of all beings and they should all bow down to him. After Zeus would talk about his dominance the other Gods and Goddesses would fight about nothingness.

Apollo missed his wife and child. (a/n that is so fucking cringy ik.) He hadn't seen them in two days, that's how stupid this meeting this was, he had better things to do than deal with this constant arguing. He wanted to see his baby girl again. He wanted to hold his wife in his hands again. He wanted this damn meeting to be done with already.

"Apollo pay attention!" He looked over and saw Artemis snapping her fingers at him, like he was some child.

"this shit is boring"

"I'm going to go home, good bye."

"Nothing can stop me."

Everyone had to roll their eyes at the haiku that come out of the sun god's mouth.

"I dismiss the Gods you don't! Learn your place boy!" Zeus shouted from his golden throne. Zeus was so angry he looked like "The Toad" from Flushed Away. (A/N literally look up The Toad from flushed away you will not be disappointed.)

"I think we should leave, it's been two days since you called this meeting and no one is paying attention." Athena said in response, she was technically agreeing with Apollo, but she would never admit to it.

"Whatever, you guys are dismissed." Apollo flashed out of there quicker than white Families getting to the airport before their flight.

He flashed outside his temple/house's doors, he opened them, when he did he could hear crying coming from the other room, and soft "Shshsh"'s following soon after.

Percy had fallen asleep for a few minutes before he was woken up to the sound of Oriana wailing, she had always been a daddy's girl so when he left for a extended period of time she lost it. (Oriana is 10 months old.) She was babbling, she could make the sounds of letters, but she couldn't put them together just yet. Percy and Apollo were trying to make her say "mama" and "daddy." But she would just stare at them like they were crackheads.

"Your daddy will be home soon." Percy said in attempt to calm the baby down, it helped but it didn't work all to well.

Percy leaned his head back, huffing in a breath of air. He hadn't had sleep since Apollo left, he didn't know if it had something to do with his husband or because their child was always crying.

Right when Apollo walked into the living room he could hear the tv playing a children's show, but he couldn't hear it to well because of the crying. Right when Oriana saw her father in the doorway she stopped crying and but her thumb in her mouth just staring at him. Percy snapped his head up in suprised and look around to see what cause the baby to stop crying, he instantly went into protection mode.

When he saw Apollo in the doorway looking amused, he felt like the world had just been lifted off of his shoulder, and trust him, he knew what that felt like.

"Take your child." Percy said while picking up the child from his chest and holding her in mid-air, her legs just dangling below her tiny body. Oriana started laughing at how sudden she was lifted into the air. Apollo couldn't help but grin when he walked over to his wife and take the thing that was causing all the stress to rise in him. When he reached his baby she already had her arms in the air expecting to be picked up. He rested the child on his hip.

"Hi sunshine." Apollo said to Percy.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that, because I sound like a female." Percy grabbed the remote, that was casually laying on the floor below him, and started flipping through tv shows.

"You can get pregnant."

"you have given birth to my child."

"You are my sunshine."

"Middle line had nine sylobols."

"Did it?"

"yep." Just to be over dramatic he popped his 'p's.

"Oh, well it was still good, because I said it." Apollo grinned triumphantly. He looked kind of strange though, he had a grand smile on his face, but one side of his shirt had gallons of spit on it. He looked like Jabba The Hutt from Star Wars, but a great value version of him.

"You've got spit on your shirt." Percy pointed out not being able to contain his laughter.

"You're just jealous I can make spit look good on me." Apollo said trying his hardest not to throw Oriana at Percy and go running into their bedroom and get a new shirt on him. "Remember when we first had sex?"

~~ Flashback ~~ (A/N ive never written a sex scene before be nice about it.)

Apollo and Percy were on their first official date, that had been dating for the past ten months, with all the wars and Hera stealing memories fiasco it was kind of difficult to find a day were neither of them were busy, but a few weeks after the latest war the found out a few days before they were both free Friday night, so they decided to set up a date, by we it was Apollo setting it up and Percy going along with it.

Apollo usually met Percy in cabin 3 and they would just talk for the limited hours they could, with the occasional blowjobs, cuddling was all they really did, but everytime Percy would fall asleep safe in Apollo's arms, he would wake up alone, but there was always a note on Percy's bedside table. Usally a flower like a blue rose or Apollo's signature flower, a sunflower.

Percy was wearing a dark blue button up shirt, with black jean pants, he had a necklace under his shirt, at the end of the chain was a sun. A sign that Apollo was always with Percy. He was sitting on his bed waiting for Apollo to knock on his door. He was twirling the chain around his finger.

He hadn't heard the sun God appear next to his bunkbed. He also hadn't felt the bed dip from behind him. Apollo rapped his hands around his waist and pulled him into his lap, and put his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. Percy visibly jumped a few week against his boyfriend's chest.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"It's not my fault! But you really should do that jumping motion against me again." Percy blushed a few shades darker than a rose. "You ready to go to our date?"

"Sure." Apollo got off the bed and took Percy's hand and lead him to his sun chariot, that was in the form of a car. Like the gentlemen he was, he opened the passangers door for Percy slide in.

The ended up going to Italain restaurant, than Percy got Apollo distracted and they ended up rolling skating until the place closed at 11:30pm. At 12am they Apollo and Percy had gotten to camp. Percy had expected him to drop him off and go to Olympus, but to his suprise Apollo parked a few feet away from camp and walked them to Percy's cabin.

Even more to Percy's suprise, he walked into the cabin, and sat on Percy's bottom bunk. Apollo was raking his eyes up and down Percy's body.

"You should take a picture, it lasts longer." Percy said when he caught Apollo looking at him like he was meat.

"Maybe I will." Apollo got up from the bed and grabbed and twirled him so Percy was now facing him, he pushed his lips next to Percy's. The kisses were hot and messy, not sweet and slow. They stayed like that until Apollo pushed his boyfriend up to the nearest flat surface that happened to be the door.

Apollo grabbed Percy's hair pulling him closer to him, right when he pulled Percy's hair, Apollo's boyfriend moaned into the kiss, making Apollo smirked against Percy's skin. Apollo let go of his lovers hair and made his way to Percy's butt kneading it slowly, making Percy whimper.

"You like that don't you?" Apollo said kissing in between each word, Percy couldn't say anything, he was to busy focusing on Apollo's lips. Apollo immedintaly stopped kneading Percy's ass, and slapped it instead, making Percy yelp loudly. "You're gonna have to talk to me if you really want it."

"Yes I like it." Percy whispered, Apollo gave a smile. Apollo grabbed Percy's hips and lifted him up, the black haired rapped his legs around the waist of the blonde God. Apollo practically threw the two of them on the bed, he spread the demi-gods legs apart, and placed himself in between them. Apollo started grinding against the green-eyed boy, loving the way his boyfriend moaned and whithered under him.

Percy's hip bucked up, there hips hitting each other. Percy grabbed Apollo's neck and pulled them back into a messy kiss.

"Look how easy you spread your pretty legs." Apollo started rubbing one of his hands up and down his future wife's chest. He started stripping the clothes off the boy that was laying under him. Apollo grabbed his blond hair boyfriend's shirt and pulled it off of his chest. Percy was all the way naked while Apollo only had his shirt thrown off of him.

Apollo leaned over to the bed side table and grabbed the closest bottle of lube he could find. He opened the cap as quickly as he could so be could hear those pretty moans Percy could make.

He lubed up his fingers and added one in Poseidon's son's anus slowly, trying to make it as less painful as possible. Percy's eyebrows went together queit quickly. Apollo immediately stopped. "Do you need me to stop?" He asked in concern.

"No just wait let me get used to it.." Apollo nodded and waited until Percy told him other wise. "Go." That was the only word that Apollo needed to hear, before slowly going forward. Apollo added another finger than another until he 4 of his finger stuck up Percy's ass. Right when he hit the sea boy's prostate Percy jumped started at the sudden pain. "Fuck do that again!" Percy moaned out.

"You're such a slut, you'll take anything I give you right?" Apollo stopped raming his fingers up his anus, staring up at his panting boyfriend.

"Yes, just keep doing that." Percy whimpered out. His fingers hit his prostate once and stopped again.

"You mean that?" Apollo asked. Hitting Percy's prostate rougher than before. Percy let out a scream.

"This is no time to do that." Apollo chuckled. "I want youuu." Percy was hanging onto the end of the 'u's.

"Are you sure?" He pulled his fingers out. Percy nodded his head wanting to get whatever Apollo would give him. He grabbed Apollo's jean's buttons and started unbuttoning them. Apollo helped him and started pulling off his own clothes. Soon Apollo was also naked.

Apollo lubed up his member and slowly lowered himself, and evened himself and Percy up. Percy could feel something blocking his entrance. "Are you 100 percent positive?"

"Yes hurry up." The younger boy moaned out. Apollo slowly slid himself into the dark entrance. Percy gave a loud moan. Apollo sped up everytime Percy would scream out at him to fuck him 'Harder' or 'quicker'. "You can't cum until I let you. mm k?"

Percy could feel the burning sensation in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to cum but he also wanted to follow Apollo's orders. Apollo soon cumed deep inside of his lover. "Cum like the good boy you are." Apollo said soon after. Percy cumed right away with the scream of his boyfriend's name.

Apollo slowly slide out and laid down beside his lover. "You're such a good boy, baby." Apollo whispered in his ear.

~~ flash back ends ~~

"Thats what you remember? Not our first date? Or when we first started dating?"

"It was good sex, I think I would remember that."

"Yeah yeah, Im going to go fall asleep." Percy turned over on the couch, leaving Apollo to take care of their baby, not that Apollo minded he knew that Percy probably hadn't slept in a while and had to take care of a baby nonstop.

"I love you, Percy, good night."

**Author's Note:**

> Bitch I've never written a smut scene before :0 I wrote this a few months ago


End file.
